


Limited options

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [24]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: All they can do is wait, Cold, Comfort is in very short supply, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Quite wrong, Things have gone wrong on a mission, does this count as hurt/comfort?, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Helen is hurt. And wet. And cold. Kate isn't. Not yet. But options are limited.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Series: Hugs in Cups [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Limited options

~~~

Kate checked once more that the lock was bolted, then turned to look at the wooden pallet with its threadbare remnants of a blanket that Helen was lying on. Her wet clothes clung to her skin, stretching in a 'potentially alluring if it didn't look so very uncomfortable' way across her hips and thighs as she lay on her side, knees pulled up in an attempt to keep at least somewhat warm. A completely futile attempt, obviously, as Kate could almost _hear_ her shiver. With a grimace, she took the one step necessary to get her across the 'room' and crouched down at the edge of the pallet. 

"Alright, scoot over."

"N-no," Helen refused, teeth clattering.

"You're freezing."

"Y-you'll g-g-get wet t-too," Helen protested, still refusing to budge. Her eyes were closed, probably in hope of sleep allowing her refuge from her miserable situation. Considering the amount of shivering and clattering of teeth her body was currently participating in, that seemed highly unlikely. Reaching down, Kate traced a wet strand of hair where it clung to Helen's pale cheek, then brushed it back behind her ear. A deep wound in her leg, her clothes and hair drenched, her skin white as a sheet, and a bluish tint around her lips - it really didn't look good. And they had nothing left; she had nothing she could do to help. Except that one thing.

"Don't care," Kate announced, rising and stepping over her to come rest on the wooden boards behind her. Sitting down, it took her a moment to find a way to lie down close to Helen on the bare wood without slipping uncomfortably into the spaces between the boards. 

"Two options," she finally announced. "Warm back or warm front?"

"K-Kate, no," Helen tried to protest, curling further in on herself. A little moan escaped her when she jostled her leg in the process, and if that wasn't a sign of how miserable she was...

"I said two options, Mags, not three," Kate told her sternly, wrapping her arm around her waist and pressing close against her back. Cold wetness immediately began to spread across her front, seeping through her shirt, but it only caused her to press even closer. A warm back was better than nothing, and Helen probably wouldn't want to turn and lie on her wounded leg, anyway. 

"I'll be wet for you any time, babe," she joked against Helen’s shoulder, trying to ignore the long, uncomfortable night ahead, "as long as it gets you hot." 

It actually warmed her heart to hear the snort Helen couldn't quite suppress. A good sign.

She was going to get them through this. There was no other option.

~~~ 


End file.
